Smoker
About Smoker Commodore Smoker (スモーカー准将, Sumōkā Junshō) has the very distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once, as well as having many cigars on hand strapped to his jacket. He also wields a large jutte tipped with Seastone, a material that affects Devil Fruit users in a similar way to the sea (a person who consumes Devil Fruits becomes weak and unable to move his or her body in the water, and Seastone is, in Smoker's own words, "a solidified form of the sea"), which he uses to subdue criminal Devil Fruit users. In the Japanese anime, Smoker was originally voiced by Ginzo Matsuo. However, Matsuo died on 25 August 2001 of an acute subarachnoid hemorrhage. Subsequently, Mahito Oba (the voice of the Narrator) took over the role of Smoker, beginning with episode 94. In Japanese Fan Polls, Smoker is currently the 14th most popular character. His birthday is March 14th, a Japanese holiday called White Day (coinciding with his smoke powers, and "white" theme to his attack names). Personality and Relationships Smoker is a tough Marine, who, when first was introduced, was trying to track down Luffy in Loguetown. Unlike many other Marines in One Piece, Smoker does not follow the rule of Absolute Justice and follows his own brand of Justice, which he later preaches to Tashigi about. Smoker's view on justice also allows the Straw Hats to remain free even being pirates during the Arabasta arc, warning Luffy that as a Marine, next time, he will have to try and capture him. Smoker also didn't like taking credit in Arabasta for the Straw Hats work in defeating Sir Crocodile. A running gag with Smoker occurs as he sits down with Tashigi in a local restaurant and talks about how he'll catch Luffy, not knowing that Luffy and Usopp (who also didn't notice them) appear to order a few barrels of water who was sitting next to them. As Smoker and Tashigi just notice them, Luffy and Usopp look at them, shocked, and spit water at them, which proves to be a very bad mistake. Despite his rough exterior, he does seem to have a soft side. One example is when a little girl accidentally spilled ice cream on his pants, he didn't get angry. He actually gave her some money to buy some more ice cream, after taking the blame for the ice cream being spilled. Another example is his respect and slight kindness that he shows to Tashigi, as well as letting Luffy go after he asked Zoro to save him. He seems to know Aokiji though the nature of the relationship of the two men is unknown. He seems to be a close, personal friend of Hina, and although it is never mentioned directly, it is implied that Smoker and Hina may have once had a relationship together. It seems Smoker doesn't like people who yell/shout in front of him or at him. As seen in Episode 49, he says shouting interrupts his 'pace'. One Piece Anime - Episode 49, Smoker and loud noises History Very little has been said about Smoker's past, what is known is that he joined the Marines at the same time as Hina. However, it appears that Hina has had to help Smoker before in situations where he was almost kicked out of the marines. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.27 - Chapter 248, Fan question: What are the profiles of Smoker and Hina? He was also a witness to Gold Roger's execution, although this was not given in great detail as to what exactly happened (however, in one of the Loguetown filler episodes in the anime it was expanded upon). Smoker chased Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates across the Grand Line, after Luffy escaped from him in Loguetown. While trying to capture Luffy, they got into a small duel, where Luffy was clearly at a disadvantage. The only reason Luffy and the crew were able to get away is because of the mysterious "Revolutionary" Dragon, who appeared to cause a freak storm, and warned Smoker not to interfere with Luffy's destiny of becoming the Pirate King. Nevertheless, he set out after Luffy (along with his subordinate, Tashigi), abandoning his post in Loguetown. From witnessing Luffy's near-execution at the hands of Buggy the Clown, he believes there is something special about him, since he was smiling and seemed happy (just as Gold Roger did) even though he was about to die. Because he is convinced of Luffy's uniqueness, Smoker is determined to see that the "Straw-Hat Pirate" faces justice. Smoker tracked Luffy all the way to Arabasta, where he met the second pirate to ever escape his clutches: Portgas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother. He met Ace in a small cafe in Nanohana. Ace has the Mera Mera no Mi logia type Devil Fruit, and when matched against Smoker's smoke abilities, the two men fought to a draw. Smoker now seems to bear a grudge against them both for being the only pirates he could not capture after they faced him. After the Arabasta arc, and the fall of Baroque Works, the Marines officially declared Smoker as the one who defeated Sir Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai. This was done to cover up the fact that Crocodile was, in fact, defeated by a pirate. Smoker, however, angrily and in not so polite terms, refused both the medals and promotions the Marines offer him and Tashigi. He even openly admitted that it was Luffy and his crew that truly defeated Crocodile and Baroque Works, but they refused to listen to him. He later gave Admiral Aokiji a message for Luffy, which Aokiji forgot until after he had beaten Luffy. Aokiji claims that Smoker's message was too stupid to tell, but the actual message has yet to be heard. Most recently he was seen on an island in the Grand Line, where he told Tashigi that, in order to continue on, they needed rank; both him and Tashigi have gotten promoted since they were last seen. He then went on to say that he was going to go to the New World to defeat the Strawhat Pirates. Abilities and powers Smoker has eaten the Moku Moku no Mi, Devil Fruit. (モクモクの実 , Smoke Smoke/Plume Plume fruit. "Mokumoku" is a phenomime conveying the image of billowing smoke, much as "whoosh" might represent wind in English. It can be a play on "sumoku," the Japanese pronunciation of "smoke.") The Fruit allows him to control any smoke around him; he can also change part or all of his body into smoke at will, like other Logia-type Devil fruit powers. He can also manipulate the smoke to make it soft or hard, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. At this point he doesn't appear to have any exploitable weakness, like Sir Crocodile, due to his ability to be intangible. However, as he has not trained his power to the extent of Crocodile or Eneru, he is not always in a perpetual state of smoke, and thus he can be harmed if he is caught off guard. Another weakness was hinted at during the Lougetown Arc in that he dares not use his power during a strong wind or storm, for fear that he may be blown away. His thick clothes are what allows him to carry around his seastone-tipped weapon, along with the fact that he hangs it off his back so that the tip never comes in contact with him. Attack List *'White Out (ホワイト･アウト, ''Howaito Auto) / Smoke Screen:' Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke denser to hold them in place. *'White Blow (ホワイト･ブロー, Howaito Burō) / Smoke Strike:' Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking he can then trap his opponent as with the '''White Out' attack. He has another variation of this attack where he turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. *'White Snake (ホワイトスネーク, ''Howaitohēbi) / Smoke Snake:' Smoker launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. *'White Vine (白蔓(ホワイト･バイン, Howaito Bain )) / Smoke Stack:''' Smoker transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. Differences between versions In the US version of the anime, Smoker's cigars are removed, and smoke comes out of his mouth due to the power of the Smoke-Smoke Fruit. However, Smoker in the English video game has his cigars strapped to his coat, despite the previous editing of cigars. References Smoker Smoker Smoker Smoker Category:Male Category:Human